Sick Day
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: Dimentio gets sick and fails at defeating the heroes xD CONTAINS SPM SPOILERS! 0.01%!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I just randomly got inspiration for this when 2 of my friends were sick on the same day :P I don't think this story is very good, sooooo...yeah. Sorry! Enjoy anyway!**

"Urrggghh.." Dimentio groaned as he rose from his not-nearly peaceful slumber. His night had been a bad one as he kept feeling cold and waking up.

He got up and washed up groggily, getting dressed and going downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Dimentio greeted Count Bleck," Count Bleck greeted Dimentio as the purple-and-yellow clad jester trudged down the stairs. He was reading a newspaper.

"Good morning, Count," Dimentio replied while sitting down and putting his head on the table.

"Gee, Dimmy, you don't look so good," Mimi observed. "You okay?"

Dimentio nodded slightly as a plate of bacon and eggs materialised in front of him. "Yeah..."

Nastasia then appeared in the dining room. "Minions, here are your duties for today. Mr. L, you have to fix the sink, heater and TV, Mimi and O'Chunks, you have to help with the chores and Dimentio, you have to fight the heroes after breakfast."

"Do I have to?" The entire table chorused. Nastasia sighed and adjusted her glasses.

"Yes, you do. Once you finish your duties, you're free for the rest of the day. See you at dinner." Nastasia glanced at her clipboard, snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Dimentio gave a weary glance at his fellow minions before sighing and teleporting away.

He found himself at the top of a giant tree. Seconds later, the heroes arrived through a door.

"Finally you arrive-achoo!" Dimentio sneezed. "Oops, sorry.."

"Master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds...I am...*cough cough* Dimentio!"

"Jester, I don't know who the heck you are, but you are going DOWN, man!" Bowser sneered.

Dimentio gritted his teeth. "I just told you my name.." he groaned.

Dimentio snapped his fingers and they were transported to Dimension D.

"Now, we must duel, like...like..." The jester shook his head. "Never mind,"

He began to shoot balls of magic at the heroes, but ended up failing epicly. His magic balls were weak and were way off.

"SUCKAH!" Bowser laughed as he blew fire at the sick jester, burning him and charring his clothes. Dimentio fell to the ground in pain.

"Ugh...you will...not get away..." Dimentio said, his voice barely audible. His head was spinning and it was impossible for him to concentrate. Dimension D faded away and they were in the tree again.

"Come on Peach, let's get outta here." Bowser growled. "This pathetic moron is too easy."

Peach and Mario gave pitiful glances at Dimentio before they left.

Dimentio lay back on the branches of the big tree, shivering and feeling light-headed and really warm inside. Yet he was so cold...and his nose was running like a leaking tap.

He sniffed and closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over. _I will just teleport back later_, he thought as he drifted off into slumber.

The sound of falling rain next awoke him. Dimentio was lying in his own bed, covered with his thick duvet and a cooling patch on his forehead.

He slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted by a few concerned faces.

"Oh, he's waking up,"

"Dimentio!"

"Are yeh okay?"

Dimentio blinked and saw Mimi, Mr. L, O'Chunks and Nastasia standing over him.

"W-what..." Dimentio started.

"We found you unconscious in the tree. You were running a high fever and had a cold." Nastasia explained.

"Oh.."

Mr. L grinned. "So, you feeling any better?"

Dimentio shut his eyes again. "No," he mumbled, "I am still quite tired. Leave me be."

Nastasia nodded. "'K. Everyone, out,"

The minions all filed out of Dimentio's room. Dimentio rolled over and sighed sleepily, already half-asleep. Listening to the peaceful sound of the pouring rain, he smiled.

_I will probably be better tomorrow_, he thought. _Sorry that I failed you, Count Bleck_.

**Heh :) R&R! Please review! All feedback is appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um...okay...so I said I wouldn't be doing anything, but I wrote this in my free time and was dying to publish it. :P Anyway, this should be the last chapter I'll post until about...15 Sep? Yeah. Then maybe one more. Oh well. I'm ranting. Hope you enjoy! This is a continuation of the first chapter. :) R&R!**

When Mr. L awoke the next day, his head was pounding. His stomach was hurting and churning.

Mr. L sluggishly got up and staggered to the bathroom, nearly not making it before throwing up into the toilet bowl.

"Ughh..." he muttered.

"I...seem to have come at a bad time," came a familiar voice from the door.

Mr. L turned and saw Dimentio hovering in the doorway, wearing his pyjamas, looking disgusted yet sympathetic.

Mr. L flushed the toilet and washed up groggily, without a word.

"You seem to have caught my flu, only in stomach form, like a lion catches its prey." Dimentio coughed.

"No dip, Sherlock," Mr. L muttered.

He stumbled out the door and headed for his room. Somehow he couldn't manage to keep his balance.

Mr. L collapsed onto his bed. He didn't want to think about breakfast, let alone eat it. His stomach still hurting, Mr. L curled up into a ball on his bed, shivering and wincing at the pain in his stomach.

Time passed and soon there was a knock on his door. "Mr. L? Are you awake?" It was Nastasia.

Mr. L moaned. "Sort of,"

Nastasia peeked her head through the doorknob and observed Mr. L's shivering, pale form. "Oh, you've caught the bug too..."

"Mmm," Mr. L said tiredly.

"Mimi and O' Chunks are also both running fevers," Nastasia sighed. "You seem to be the only one with stomach pains,"

"Not to mention puking," Mr. L grumbled. The pain had thankfully reduced to a dull ache, and he slowly uncurled himself.

"Well, let me take your temperature, 'k?" Nastasia said, stepping into Mr. L's bedroom. "I'll bring you some medicine later,"

"Noooooo," Mr. L whined, struggling to keep what remained in his stomach down at the mention of medicine.

Nastasia sighed again and took Mr. L's temperature. "38.7 degrees Celsius," she mumbled. She scribbled some notes onto her clipboard and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Mr. L felt his remains of dinner coming up his throat again. He grabbed a nearby dustbin and retched into it.

"Ugh," Now, his throat burned from the vomit and he felt hungry. Yet he couldn't eat anything cause he'd just upchuck it again...

He crawled into the warmth of his bed and fell asleep nearly instantly.

* * *

Dimentio, meanwhile, was sipping his medicine from a spoon, like he would sip a cup of tea. "How delightful," he muttered, his words dripping with sarcasm. His face contorted with disgust.

"Hurry up, Dimentio," Nastasia rolled her eyes. "You're not the only one who's sick, 'k?"

Dimentio gulped the rest of his medicine down, stuck out his tongue and shuddered.

Nastasia hastily left the room.

"Nastasia! Yelled Count Bleck!" Count Bleck yelled as Nastasia stepped out of the room.

"Yes, Count?" she asked.

"It's O' Chunks! He's gone...insane with fever exclaimed Count Bleck!" Count Bleck cried, looking frightened.

Nastasia walked over to O' Chunks' room and opened the door. "O' Chunks?"

"Broccoli!" O' Chunks said. He was sitting on the floor, reading a book.

Nastasia wiped her brow. "Count, I don't see anything wrong-"

"Broccoli is a plant in the cabbage family, whose large flower head is used as a vegetable. The word broccoli, from the Italian plural broccolo, refers to the flowering top of a cabbage." The words spilled out of O' Chunks mouth like running water.

Nastasia gaped. Count Bleck stared.

"What. Did. I. Just. Hear."

* * *

That afternoon, the sick minions were watching TV in the living room. Count Bleck and Nastasia had protected themselves using magic, so that they would not catch the bug.

Mimi was sitting at the end of the couch, with Dimentio beside her, O' Chunks, then Mr. L at the other end. Count Bleck and Nastasia were sitting on the ground.

"This is all your fault that we're like this," Mimi grumbled.

"One cannot help getting sick, Mimi," Dimentio retorted.

"But if you had taken better care of yourself, we wouldn't even BE in this mess!" Mimi shouted.

"I was taking care of myself just fine!" Dimentio cried.

Mr. L groaned. "Will you guys just shut up? You're giving me a splitting headache," he complained.

"A headache," O' Chunks added, "also known as cephalagia, is pain anywhere in the region of the head and neck."

Mr. L covered his ears, shut his eyes and continued to groan.

Count Bleck looked at his minions and shook his head. "Count Bleck commands Dimentio to go to his room and Mimi to go to hers. Mr. L, you should go and rest too advised Count Bleck."

"Never! Not until Dimentio admits that he started it!" Mimi yelled, rising from her seat, her face red with frustration.

"IT'S NOT MY EFFIN' FAULT!" Dimentio screamed hoarsely, narrowing his eyes and standing up.

Mr. L grabbed a couch cushion and put his head in it, making more whining noises.

Nastasia quickly led a sick and tired Mr. L to his room while Count Bleck took Mimi up to hers, the young girl kicking and shouting at Dimentio.

Dimentio lay down on the couch and sighed. "She is as grouchy like a baby without it's bottle," he mumbled.

"Babies are the young of humans. They are conceived through s-" O' Chunks began.

"Don't. Just. Don't." Dimentio snapped, cutting O' Chunks off. He coughed multiple times, then snapped his fingers and stormed away, leaving a confused O' Chunks sitting on the couch.

Count Bleck then materialised in the room, his face flustered. "Mimi sure is a handful when she's sick complained Count Bleck,"

"Nor is Mr. L having a migraine any better," Nastasia said as she teleported into the room. "He went all cuckoo on me, and I had to use my magic to put him to sleep,"

"Same here said Count Bleck,"

"Hey O' Chunks, why don't you go take a nap too? It'll do you good," Nastasia said, wanting a bit of peace and quiet.

O' Chunks nodded. "I will, lass. I'm sure it will be quite beneficial to my health,"

Nastasia facepalmed. "Just go,"

O' Chunks lumbered away.

* * *

When Dimentio awoke from his nap, he was feeling a lot better than earlier. He didn't feel sick or anything, just a bit tired.

He checked his digital clock. It was 6.57pm.

"I'm...starving," Dimentio licked his lips. "Wonder what's for dinner?"

He exited his room and left for the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. L," he nodded at said mechanic. Mr. L looked up from where he sat at the dining table. He looked queasy.

"Uh, hey," Mr. L said.

"Are you alright?" Dimentio asked, taking a seat at the table beside his friend.

"I don't know. I'm starved half to death, but I don't know if I can keep anything down. So Nassy is making soup and stuff." Mr. L replied.

Just then, Mimi and O' Chunks came into the room.

Dimentio did his best to be patient with Mimi. "Hello, Mimi. O' Chunks." The green-haired shapeshifter scowled at the jester, while O' Chunks waved, grinning.

"What shall we be dining on this evening?" O' Chunks asked as he and Mimi sat down.

"Soup," Nastasia called from the kitchen. "Dimentio, go call the Count, 'k?"

Dimentio rose from his seat and floated down the hallway to Count Bleck's room.

"I still think Dimentio started it," Mimi muttered, sniffing.

"Objection!" Dimentio called from down the hall.

**Mimi gets frustrated easily when she's sick, O' Chunks becomes brainy, and Mr. L just whines a lot more. xD**


End file.
